


Heavy Emotions

by Fauxpines



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Thiccverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Lincoln comforts Lucy when she comes at him with a not so small problem.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud & Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud
Kudos: 16





	Heavy Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Thiccverse created by Chillguydraws. Pictures in links below.   
> https://thiccversebeyond.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=815  
> https://thiccversebeyond.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=816

Lucy was never really one for acts of affection. She was usually good about keeping her personal space with others, despite her constant sneaking. So when she asked her big brother for a hug that day he knew something serious had happened. 

It came at him like a ton of bricks. The news and the hug. She had barely given Lincoln enough time to brace himself when she jumped at him and clinged to his body. Wrapping not only her arms around him but her legs as well, leaving the whole of her body weight to be supported by the frail young man.

It was fortunate that his bed was to his back as to cushion their fall. With an oomph from the impact, Lincoln regained his mental bearings enough to realize that his sister was crying into his shoulder. She clung to him tightly, more so than any of the hugs she gave before. Given the rarity though it was hard to tell. He did all he could do at a time like this. Her wrapped his arms around her, comforting her the best he could with his own hug. 

He caressed her back with his hands going up and down with a light touch. He kissed the top of her head, saying it will be alright over and over as she sobbed into him. Her big brother was there for her, always. After a few minutes of this, Lucy's crying began to subside, allowing her to talk about the situation. 

"What's the matter Luce?"

"Rocky, he. He... he broke up with me."

"What? You two were so good together."

"That's what I thought. But apparently, he was starting to have second thoughts about a relationship with someone who's weight was starting to get out of control."

"What?! That asshole! I thought Rusty taught him better! When i see that punk I'm gonna..."

Lucy squeezed around him tighter, as to tell him no more.

"Don't Lincoln. He's not worth it. Besides maybe he's right? I have begun to put on a little weight. I can't even squeeze into the vents anymore."

"Lucy no, you're just growing. It's fine. You're beautiful."

"You... you really think so?"

"I know so," said Lincoln with a kiss to the forehead and a light squeeze. 

A blush appeared upon her fair pale cheeks. She nuzzled back into him. "Thanks Lincoln, you're really the best big brother ever."

"Always Luce. Always"

They stayed there hugging and cuddling for a good while after. When Lucy was comforted she unlatched herself from her brother, helped him back up, and said thank you. She punctuated her appreciation with another hug and a kiss on the cheek. When she went back to her room Lincoln had to sit down again. A slight flutter in the chest made him wonder, was this from the kiss, or a very latent after effect to that tackle of a hug.

Little did he know, behind the door to Lucy's room, she grasped at her chest as well feeling that same flutter.


End file.
